<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures in Askr by Swangooseduck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566249">Adventures in Askr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swangooseduck/pseuds/Swangooseduck'>Swangooseduck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I Ship It, Just lotta FEH things, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, No Reason, No ryhme, Original Character(s), Otherwise a Dumpster for all my FE Heroes thougths, Ship heavy, Shipping, Summoner has an Original name, Will add tags as I go, day of devotion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swangooseduck/pseuds/Swangooseduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots and fun based in and around the Fire Emblem Heroes game. Follow the poor summoner Hazel as she deals with the nonsense of being the summoner. Also Shipping. Because I like to ship. A lot. Sue me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfonse &amp; Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Original Female Character(s), Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/You, Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Ephraim/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Yes - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking through the castle of Askr left Hazel feeling strangely nostalgic. There was an almost magical quality to the atmosphere that readily lent itself to her imagination. Then again, it was hard not to imagine the endless possibilities even as they walked around her. </p><p>Mystical guns that summoned heroes from afar, royalty that held her in esteem, people who could turn into dragons, birds, and other beasts, tacticians and knights, archers and mages, wyverns and pegusi she could not only touch, but ride. The world was so filled with impossible possibilities, she came to think for the first time in a long time, that there might be a home for her. She was so loved here. Wanted. And she wanted to stay.</p><p>Now that she was back, the feelings resurfaced, and tears ran down her face. Alfonse whirled, trying quickly to determine the problem. Sharena was close behind, asking what hurt. </p><p>“I’m fine…” She hiccuped softly. </p><p>The pair looked at her dubiously as she wiped at her eyes. She shook her head, trying to loosen her mouth and shake away the tears. They wouldn’t stop flowing.</p><p>“It’s...It’s like coming home.” She managed.</p><p>The siblings relaxed. Sharena gave her a sunny smile as she gripped Hazel’s hand. Alfonse gave her his own kind and understanding smile. </p><p>“Welcome back.” They agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shared Sorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mild Spoilers for Book V Chapter 3<br/>Princess Reginn deals with the aftermath of her encounter with Otr after joining the Order. But she doesn't have to deal with it alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'<em>Shared joy is a double joy. Shared Sorrow is a half Sorrow.</em>'</p>
<p>~Swedish Proverb</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reginn sobbed into her hands, unable to keep her grief to herself. She’d tried of course. She’d spent every waking moment marching, patrolling, volunteering for kitchen duty, checking over supplies, helping with the mounts.  Anything to ignore what Otr had said to her. Anything to push away that pain. Still, when she laid down to sleep, it all came back in a rush. So here she was, curling up next to a willow tree, and trying not to let the others hear her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Hazel’s soft call caused her to start. The summoner smiled gently. “Would you mind if I joined you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger girl nodded, shifting to make room beneath the tree. Hazel sat next to her, handing her a frilly handkerchief. The princess was a bit surprised. The summoner wasn’t plain per se, but lace had seemed highly unlikely. But it was monogrammed with her name in ornate and swirling letters of azure thread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you make this?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I had that talent.” Hazel laughed. “It was a gift from Maribelle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Reginn nodded. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if I woke you.” The princess added, wiping her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t.” Hazel smiled gently. “I was up anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reginn tilted her head, studying the other woman’s face. There was an emotion in her colorful eyes that Reginn didn’t fully understand. It wasn’t quite pity. Compassion, perhaps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to stay up worrying about me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be a poor excuse for a person if I didn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That statement startled her more than the summoner’s arrival. “What...Do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been in your shoes.” Hazel’s eyes fastened to the low hanging willow branches swaying in the night breeze. “My mom...didn’t like certain things about me. Things I don’t have a lot of control over. Who I find attractive and the kinds of people I fall in love with. So she disowned me when I was about your age.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reginn stared at her in horror. “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s unfortunately not uncommon for people like me--who like people of the same gender or multiple genders to have that story. At least, in my world.” She turned a sad smile to the Princess. “And I don’t know why she feels that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Hazel patted her shoulder. “I just...want you to know that you have someone to talk to if you need to. I know you’ve been trying to fight it alone, and it's a lot. But if you need someone to listen or cry with, my door’s always open.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reginn nodded, wiping away the last of her tears. “Thank you.” She handed back the now wet handkerchief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” The summoner took it back with a soft smile. “I think of the Order of Heroes as my family. And that includes you now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The princess laughed at that. “That’s a lot of people to worry about!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hazel’s smile was warm. “But you know all about that. You worry for the people of your kingdom. It’s a strong love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Reginn blinked. “I...never thought of it like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The summoner rose, stretching her arm out to catch one of the willow branches. “I can’t promise everything will work out perfectly. That there won’t be hardships or sorrows ahead of us. But,” She looked back to the Princess. “I promise to stand with you. In tears and in laughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Reginn found herself smiling back. “Together.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day of Devotion Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Sharena? What is Day of Devotion?” Hazel asked as she sipped tea. “I’ve heard a lot of chatter from the maids--Housekeeper wanted to truss me up in a dress and all for the festival...but I don’t know what it even is…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” The Princess cried. “Nobody told you!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...No…” The summoner flushed. “It sounds religious…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Sharena laughed. “It’s a day to show your love and appreciation for those in your life--usually through gifts, but anything that shows how you care is fine. And there’s the festival, and dancing! And this year we’re having a ball!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Hazel nodded. “I get it. That sounds lovely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s also the prime time for a lover to confess their feelings!” Commander Anna added, grinning at them both eagerly. “And I know there’s going to be a plethora of confessions and new romances!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Hazel smiled at the Commander. “Are you going to confess your feelings to someone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah!” The redhead snorted.”I’m going to make mint on hero themed cookies! Who can resist the artistic renders of dreamy heroes on sugar cookies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you have an angle,” Hazel chuckled. “Good luck with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I should go get started on them to make sure I have enough!” Anna leapt to her feet.  “You two enjoy your tea!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take care, Commander!” Sharena waved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Betcha an orb another Anna already has dibs on that idea.” Hazel whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe she’ll get lucky this time.” The princess offered. “Oh! But are you going to do any confessing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?” Hazel choked on her tea. “Sharena!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With this many heroes around, I bet someone’s caught your eye!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly,” The summoner coughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No?” The princess frowned thoughtfully. “I’d have thought for sure…” Her eyes brightened. “Ah, but you didn’t know what the holiday was, so that makes sense.” She reached down and fished up a cookie shaped like the commander. “But I’ll bet you get plenty of confessions!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you figure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s easy!” Sharena laughed. “You’re more popular than you think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Hazel rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are!” Sharena insisted. “I can name at least a dozen heroes who could confess to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious!” Sharena insisted. “You’re underestimating your charms, Hazel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll believe it when I see it.” The summoner sipped her tea. “I’m more curious to see who confesses to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s a bit too soon for me to be thinking about that,” Sharena laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” Hazel grinned wickedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-anyway!” The Princess stumbled over her words. “I should go see if the Commander needs any help. She’s not as skilled as you are with baking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun.” Hazel waved, watching the now flustered Princess scurry off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sipped her tea thoughtfully. A day to show appreciation to loved ones. There was a whole order for which she now had to consider. Hazel finished off her tea, thanked the servants, and made her way back to her study. She had a lot of preparation to undertake to be ready in time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D Shipping season? Heck yeah!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day of Devotion: Alfonse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place after book II, before Book IV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is amazing,” Hazel breathed as her eyes ran over the ballroom. “Sharena, how did you even find the time to do all of this?”</p><p>“I had plenty of help,” The Princess winked. “The real trick was getting people into formal wear!”</p><p>“Well there’s plenty of hardheaded warriors, and unusual cases,” The Summoner laughed. “To be honest, I’m more frightened by the fact that I had such a huge selection.”</p><p>“You’re everybody’s favorite,” Sharena laughed. “The Housekeeper insisted we keep a properly stocked wardrobe for you--and it looks like it paid off.”</p><p>Hazel flushed in pleasure as she smoothed out the skirt of her midnight colored gown. “This is the first time I’ve gotten to wear anything like this. I’m still not used to it.”</p><p>“Let’s hope you’ll get more,” The two women turned to see Alfonse. His armor had been traded out for something a bit more formal, though his blade still stayed belted at his side. Hazel found the weapon on the Prince oddly comforting. Formal or not, he was prepared for whatever might happen. And his smile was clear and strong. “You look lovely, Summoner.”</p><p>“As do you, your highness,” She replied smoothly. “If you’re not careful all the maidens here may just start losing their shoes at midnight.”</p><p>“Uh….” He blinked. </p><p>“What?” Sharena tipped her head. “Why would they lose their shoes?”</p><p>“Cinderella.” </p><p>“I’m afraid that doesn’t ring a bell, Hazel.” Alfonse sighed.</p><p>“It’s a fairytale from my world,” The Summoner offered. “It’s...well, nevermind.”</p><p>“Well, why don’t you tell Alfonse about it, while I go help the Commander with the refreshments!” Sharena chripped. “Have fun you two!”</p><p>Hazel watched the Princess retreat with raised eyebrows. “What’s her hurry?”</p><p>Alfonse gave a long suffering sigh. “Some kind of mischief I’ll wager.” </p><p>“Can’t be any worse than the Commander’s money making schemes,” She pointed out. “And considering the nature of the order, a little bit of mischief might be welcome.”</p><p>“You’re right,” He agreed, offering her a gentle smile. “We should take happiness when we can.” His eyes moved from her to the dance floor. “I don’t suppose you’d care to dance?”</p><p>“I’d love to,” Hazel smiled warmly. “Though I’m not very experienced.”</p><p>“Just think of it as practice then,” The Prince recommended.</p><p>“As long as you know what you’re in for,” She laughed, allowing Alfonse to guide her to the ballroom floor. “Because I don’t,”</p><p>He chuckled as his right hand slid into place on her hip, taking her right hand into his left. “Well I look forward to finding out.”</p><p>Hazel straightened as the musicians began a new song. They started slowly, with Alfonse leading her in a short back and forth motion, allowing her to feel out the rhythm of the music and her own feet. It was a bit out of pace with the other dancers on the floor, but their little corner didn’t seem to affect the others too much while Hazel mastered the short steps in her foriegn skirts. Alfonse seemed to note her quick study, and adjusted to allow her steps to flow into them turning, moving her effortlessly in a circle.</p><p>“You’d best be careful, Hazel,” Alfonse teased. “If the castle staff get wind of your talent in waltzing they might just kidnap you for lessons.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind a lesson every now and again,” She admitted. “I like this more than I thought I would.”</p><p>“It’s no evening patrol,” He joked. “But it’s certainly nice.”</p><p>“It is,” Hazel agreed. The fantastic part of her remembered every ball scene she had ever seen. Princesses being twirled about the floor, important women being whisked into the center of the ballroom. Romance swelled as all eyes befell the spectacle of the beautiful women winning the hearts of their true loves. Although Hazel wasn’t the little girl who dreamed about being one of those women anymore, she still felt the nostalgia. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Alfonse tipped his head at her.</p><p>She flushed. “Just...When I was little, moments like these were reserved for storybooks and fairytales.”</p><p>“Should I be concerned about your shoes then?” </p><p>“They’re not glass,” Hazel chuckled. “And I don’t think I have a fairy godmother to answer to if I stay here past Midnight.”</p><p>The music came to an end, allowing the two to slow. Alfonse nodded to the gardens. “I’d like to hear this story.”</p><p>“I suppose I should tell you--it’s easily one of the best known fairy tales where I’m from.” Hazel agreed.</p><p>They roamed slowly along the garden paths while Hazel explained the story. Alfonse listened politely, nodding and chuckling at the shoes.</p><p>“How embarrassing to not know the woman you loved without a glass shoe to tell you.” </p><p>“It’s had a lot of versions, and retellings over the years,” Hazel laughed. “Some versions it’s a masked ball, others it’s the godmother’s spell, and others still it’s just a political gimmick to allow the Prince to marry Cinderella.”</p><p>“I see,” Alfonse smiled. “Would I be right in assuming that was your favorite growing up?”</p><p>Hazel stopped short, forcing Alfonse to a stop. “It was. But not for the reason you think.” She studied this face as she spoke. “How much have I told you about my family?”</p><p>“Not much…” The Askren Prince frowned. “I assumed it was a sore topic.”</p><p>“A bit,” She agreed. “It’s difficult to explain in great detail” Hazel heaved a sigh. “To keep it short, my mother was a bit like Eir’s--just less on the murder, more on the emotional side.” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Alfonse frowned. “I wish you did not have to suffer that.”</p><p>“It is what it is,” She smiled softly. “But it did make me appreciate Cinderella’s position. Someone who worked hard despite the circumstances around her, and got a chance at happiness.”</p><p>“I can see why her story would be popular.” Alfonse nodded thoughtfully. “And why you would love it.”</p><p>“In a sense I got my Cinderella ending.” Hazel beamed at the prince. “Sure, there’s a lot more fighting, and it’s not over, but…” She gestured around her. “I can’t complain about any of the friendships I have, or the chance to help bring peace to other worlds. I can’t ask for much more than that.”</p><p>Alfonse smiled gently at her. “And we could not have asked for a better summoner.”</p><p>“There you two are!” Sharena cried, hurrying up to them. “Everyone was starting to worry you’d been kidnapped!”</p><p>Hazel chuckled. “No, thankfully.”</p><p>“I suppose this means we should return to the party.” Alfonse mused.</p><p>“I guess so,” Hazel agreed. “I wouldn’t mind another dance if you’re up for it?”</p><p>The Prince nodded. “Of course.”</p><p>They turned to follow Sharena. Hazel let out a cry of surprise as she tripped over her skirt. Alfonse reached out, catching her as her right shoe went flying. Sharena scurried to grab the heel while Hazel righted herself, laughing.</p><p>“Really need to practice moving in these--just in case we ever are attacked at a formal gathering.” </p><p>“I know the housekeeper would love the excuse to show your wardrobe off.” Sharena called as she retrieved the shoe.</p><p>“I think I’d enjoy it as well.” Alfonse smiled.</p><p>“Here,” Sharena brought the heel over to them. “I’m going to go ahead and let them know you two are alright--so don’t rush and trip anymore!” She passed the shoe and took off, laughing as she went.</p><p>“Honestly.” Alfonse sighed. “Here, allow me,” He offered, taking her shoe.</p><p>“Ah...Sure…” Hazel flushed as Alfonse knelt to place the shoe back on her foot.</p><p>“Well it fits, Cinderella,” He teased as he straightened.</p><p>“Do you recognize me now?” Hazel retorted. </p><p>“There’s nothing that could ever make me forget you,” He reassured. “I don’t need a shoe to know the woman I love.”</p><p>Hazel stared at Alfonse, wondering if she should trust her ears. His face turned red as it dawned on him what he’d just said.</p><p>“I...I’m sorry, Hazel, I didn’t mean to...Forgive me. I...I had hoped to approach you with my feelings at a more appropriate moment…”</p><p>“Alfonse, there’s not really ever a great moment with a war,” Hazel countered. </p><p>“Hence I should have waited.” The Askren Prince ran a hand through his hair. “It seems Sharena’s impulsiveness is rubbing off on me.”</p><p>“You <em> are </em> related,” Hazel pointed out, biting her lip. “But getting back to what you said...”</p><p>“You needn’t worry about giving me an answer,” Alfonse sighed, his hand coming down to rest on the pommel of his blade. “That was a bit sudden afterall.”</p><p>“And if I want to give one anyway?” She pressed.</p><p>“Then….” The Prince shifted. “I will hear it.”</p><p>“I happen to share your feelings.” Hazel confessed, gripping her skirts. “Ever since I came to Askr I’ve been impressed with your kindness, your strength, your love for the order and your people,” She looked up into his eyes. “And after returning from the fight in Muspell, I realized it was more than just admiration. I knew that past the war with Emblia, if you’d let me remain in the order I would stay. I’d lend you my strength however I could.” She swallowed thickly. “But...I didn’t have the words at the time.”</p><p>“That feels like a lifetime ago,” Alfonse mused.</p><p>“In some ways it was.” She agreed. “So much has happened since then...And while my feelings haven’t changed, I know you have responsibilities and obligations. I don’t want to be selfish and stand in the way--Just know I have your back when you need it.”</p><p>“Then allow me to be the selfish one,” Alfonse offered, taking her hands. “It’s true that at some point I will have to claim my father’s crown and title. I can think of no other person I would want at my side then you when I do.”</p><p>“Is....Is that even <em> allowed </em> ? What about other nobles? Isn’t there some sort of class requirement? Like ‘ <em> Royalty must marry those of noble rank </em>,’ or something?”</p><p>“Not necessarily.” Alfonse chuckled. “It’s not unheard of for nobility to marry outside their social set. Though your status is unique in and of itself.”</p><p>“I-I see…”</p><p>“Any other objections?” Alfonse asked, smiling warmly.</p><p>“No…” She shook her head. “None at all.”</p><p>“Thank you,” He leaned his forehead to rest against hers. “You have no idea how truly grateful I am.”</p><p>“Alfonse.” She breathed. “If I wake up and find out this is a dream…”</p><p>“Not unless I’m dreaming too.” The prince smiled.</p><p>“That would be a pretty tragic end.”</p><p>“Hazel,” Alfonse cupped her cheek gently. “There’s nothing that will keep me from finding you. War, dreams, other worlds...I will find you.”</p><p>She smiled, leaning into the touch. “Assuming I don’t find you first.”</p><p>“It’s a promise then.” He agreed. “No matter where we end up, we’ll find each other.”</p><p>“Deal.” She closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to his. It was softer than she’d expected, warm and slow and she threaded her hands through his rich blue hair. His response was a little hesitant and unsure, his hands reaching carefully around her waist and threading one hand into the loose locks of her hair. It left her feeling giddy and tingly, like pressing her tongue to a 9 volt battery, only to find a sweetness to the electric taste She wished she could hold that feeling forever. </p><p>There was a cry and they pulled apart. Her hand went to Breidelblik, while Alfonse reached for Folkvangr. </p><p>“I <em> knew </em> it!” Sharena had returned, beaming at them with undisguised delight. </p><p>Hazel could feel her face heating up. Her nerves suddenly hit  her gut like an ax strike. Alfonse wasn’t much better off, his face a bright shade of red.</p><p>“Sharena!”</p><p>“Ah!” The princess held her hands up. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt! Forget I was even here!” She turned and darted off.</p><p>“Well…” Alfonse sighed. “I hope you’re alright with the whole Kingdom hearing about this before the week is out.”</p><p>“It was bound to happen sooner or later.” Hazel echoed his sigh. “Could be worse…”</p><p>“True.” Alfonse grimaced. “If the Commander had found us, I’m sure she’d have tried to sell pictures of it.”</p><p>She shuddered. “We need to hide those tomes from her.”</p><p>“Agreed.” The Prince nodded firmly. His expression softened as he turned back to Hazel. “But for now...I think I’d like that dance.”</p><p>She smiled back. “I’d like that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've had this one sitting in the drafts since book III, funnily enough. Just a few tweaks and man does it fit neatly between chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day of Devotion: Ephriam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place some time after Book I</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had been busy already, with Hazel writing out various notes of gratitude, along with small batches of homemade cookies for each member of the order. The castle staff had all been kind enough to deliver the bulk of them to the rooms of the other heroes while she took a break. Hazel was grateful. Baking up so many batches of sweets had been an undertaking worthy of a hero. The summoner was looking forward to relaxing for a bit before the evening’s ball. So she took one particular parcel of sweets and attached note to hand deliver it.</p><p>True to her predictions, Ephriam was running through his training regime. Normally it was just a warm up for him before he threw her a practice blade and began her lesson. Today however, he was going through more complex movements with live steel. </p><p>It was a treat to watch him work with Siegmund in real time. Normally, Hazel was too busy directing the whole battle to admire the work of the heroes below. And Ephriam never came at her with anything less than a dull weapon--her being a novice to the concept of sword play, spear work, or ax wielding. </p><p>Watching him run through the series of movements she could imagine him on the battlefield. A man who yearned for the fight. Someone who found fulfillment with a weapon in hand and an enemy to best. It was a good look on him, Hazel had to admit. Like a movie hero, but shot in all his best angles. </p><p>He ended the series, pausing to wipe at the sweat. His sea eyes caught sight of her. His whole frame tensed. She waved, hoping the motion put him at ease.</p><p>“Hazel,” Ephriam’s usual smile looked strained. “You’re free from self defense today.”</p><p>“True,” She admitted. “I was on my way to deliver one of my Day of Devotion gifts. The castle staff’s taken most of them, but I wanted to deliver this one in person.” She held out the little package. </p><p>He took it, looking a bit taken aback. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I’m the one thanking you,” She corrected with a laugh. “You’ve done quite a lot to help me ever since you’ve been here. I may not be fighting worthy just yet, but at least I can hold off an attack for a bit longer now.”</p><p>The smile had softened some. “I can’t take sole credit. You’ve worked very hard. And you’ve certainly earned a break.”</p><p>“Tell that to Soren.” Hazel groaned. “He still gave me homework.”</p><p>“I take it you’re avoiding him then?”</p><p>“Nah. I figured you’d be out here training and thought I could keep you company. If that’s okay?”</p><p>“I…” He glanced towards his cloak. “I had hoped I wouldn’t run into you until the ball…” He set Siegmund aside with a huff. “Danm.”</p><p>“If you want to be alone, that’s fine,” The summoner swallowed back the disappointment as she forced a smile. “You’re right. I shouldn’t avoid Sorren’s homework anyway--”</p><p>“Hazel,” Ephriam caught her arm. “Wait. It’s not that I don’t want you here. Your company is a welcome balm. It’s just…” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’d hoped I’d have a chance to talk to Erika before I tried to explain myself.”</p><p>She tilted her head. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Wait a moment.” He turned to reach under his cloak on the ground. “I was trying to decide what to gift you for the Day of Devotion.”</p><p>“Oh, you d--”</p><p>“I wanted to,” Ephriam insisted, turning back to her. “Although, some of the others I ran into while shopping seemed to think it was...inappropriate.” He held out a small sheathed dagger. “I was going to ask Erika her thoughts on it, but…” He handed the weapon to the Summoner.</p><p>The handle was an ornate work of golden knots with pearl inlays. She unsheathed it carefully. The blade had been inscribed with a small knotwork pattern border. Inside the border in delicate script, was ‘Summoner Hazel, Friend of Renalis’</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Hazel smiled up at the lord. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I’d like to think you’ll never have need of it, however,” He frowned. “If I’m not at your side, I worry for you.”</p><p>“The upside of being the summoner is that I’m usually up high to direct the battle,” Hazel pointed out with a smile. </p><p>“And just far away enough for a quick foe to snatch you,” Ephriam countered “You may not be as lucky as you were last time.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” She agreed, tucking the dagger into her boot. “Thank you Ephriam.” She chuckled a little. “Though I’m not sure why you were worried. It’s a thoughtful gift. And very <em> you </em>.”</p><p>“Well it <em> is </em> a day where many confess their feelings.” The Lord explained, running his hand through his hair. “And I wanted to give you something as a way to confess mine for you. You are important to me, Summoner. ”</p><p>“You’re important to me too,” She replied cheerfully.</p><p>“Hazel,” Ephriam sighed. “No, I mean I care for you deeply. I love you.”</p><p>Hazel could feel her cheeks heat up. “Ephriam…”</p><p>“I am not much for grand romantic gestures,” He forced his hands back to his side, his fists clenching. “I’m not even sure what one would look like to someone from your world. But I can be honest. So I choose to confess my feelings. And I wonder if they are reciprocated?” His sea eyes locked onto her kaleidoscopes eyes.</p><p>“I…” She blinked. “Yes, they are.” </p><p>The teal haired Lord smiled, reaching his hand to cup her cheek. “Then...when this war with Embla is done, will you return with me to my home? There’s still much to be done, and much to rebuild, but, with you and Erika at my side it all seems that much more possible.”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Hazel agreed, resting her hand on his. “I’d like that more than anything.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I cannot confirm or deny who encouraged the gifting of a knife, or who discouraged it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>